


I Love You One and Two

by antiherofangirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiherofangirl/pseuds/antiherofangirl
Summary: A few months after moving to Vampa, a spontaneous kiss sparks questions from Broly, leaving Cheelai no choice but to give him "the talk" about love.
Relationships: Brolly/Chirai (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 114





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first multi-part fic and also my first real attempt at something steamy, so I hope it turned out! It's a bit of a long one and starts out kind of slow. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The characters and location belong to the Dragon Ball franchise. I do not own any of it.

It was a hot morning. It was never not a hot day on Vampa, but today was particularly sweltering. Broly's back was sticky with sweat as Cheelai climbed onto it, an action that had become as natural to her as walking. 

Lemo finished handing off some supplies to Broly: two canteens of water and a bag filled with raw meat. Then he cast his gaze up to Cheelai.

"Be safe," he said as she wrapped her arms securely around Broly's neck. "Keep your distance and let Broly handle it."

"Calm down, Lemo. I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

"That'll be a nice surprise." Her friend gave her a teasing grin. Cheelai stuck her tongue out at him with a laugh. 

"We will go now," Broly said, clearly anxious to leave. "We will return by sundown."

"Alright, take care you two!"

Lemo shielded his eyes as Broly sprung into the air, scattering sand below him as he picked up speed. Cheelai waved goodbye to Lemo, who quickly fades from view and was soon completely out of sight. 

Cheelai's eyes watered as they sped through the sky at a record pace. With some effort, she pulled herself up higher on Broly's back until she was close to his ear.

"Are you excited to see your friend again, Broly?"

"I am excited," she heard above the wind. "And I am nervous. Ba has never had this food before. He may reject it, and me as well."

Cheelai felt his shoulder muscles tense a bit. She gave him a sympathetic squeeze.

"It's been so long. I'm sure Ba will be happy to see you again."

Broly was quiet. Cheelai squinted her eyes against the wind to take in the surrounding scenery as best she could. There really wasn't much to it. She and Lemo had been living on Vampa with Broly for a few months now, and it pretty much all looked the same. Craggy beige rocks and sand made up the majority of the planet's surface. Occasionally she could see some Vampa Beetles scatter as Broly's shadow passed over them. Then, in the distance, she saw something new to her: huge craters filled with what looked like bright green grass swaying gently in the breeze. Vampa Beetles were gathered around them, shooting their dart-like tongues into the patches to drink up some sort of liquid.

"I thought there was no plant life on Vampa," she called out to Broly. "Or water."

"There is not. Those are the Vampa Beasts."

Before Cheelai could ask, a sharp toothed mouth rocketed out of the "grass," which Cheelai now realized was actually fur. The creature chomped down on one of the beetles drinking from it, muscles rippling in its long snakelike neck, and then in a flash it retracted back into its body, nothing left showing but the two points of its ears.

"Woah…" Cheelai squeaked, awestruck and slightly terrified. 

"Yes, they are quite powerful," Broly said, and when Cheelai looked at him he was smiling. A small smile crept onto Cheelai's face as well. 

"Which one is Ba?"

"He is a bit further. We are almost there."

•••

Broly touched down a few feet from the gigantic round mass of fur that he said was Ba. Cheelai craned her neck to look down into the pit he was nestled in. She saw Ba's single ear twitch and she instinctively sidestepped behind Broly. 

The Saiyan gave her an amused smile. "It is alright. You are out of his range." 

He turned back to the Vampa Beast, whose ear was honed in on Broly's voice. It twitched, but the creature did not emerge. Broly set the water canteens down next to Cheelai, keeping the bag of food slung over his shoulder. 

"I will go to him. You will stay here."

Cheelai nodded. "Okay, Broly. Good luck."

She watched his back as he walked over to the edge of the pit. To Cheelai's shock, instead of waiting at the edge, Broly jumped down into the pit and landed on the creature's body. 

Against her better judgment, Cheelai crept closer until she could see Broly. No sooner did she have him in view than Ba's long, furry, neck rocketed out of his body! His head whipped around and fast as a viper he struck down towards Broly. Cheelai squeaked in surprise as the speed of his attack sent wind rushing towards her, kicking up a cloud of dust. She ducked down behind a nearby rock, shielding her eyes. As soon as the wind stopped she squinted into the dust for Broly. She spotted him in the air above the creature's head, and as it reared back to lunge again, Broly reached into the bag they'd packed. He pulled out a chunk of the meat Goku had delivered, and quick as a flash, as the Vampa Beast's maw closed in on him, he chucked the meat into Ba's mouth and zipped effortlessly out of the way. Ba's teeth snapped shut around the food, and Cheelai saw him pause as he gulped, then lick his lips. 

"Yes!" Cheelai thought, too soon. Because although it seemed Ba had enjoyed the meat, he snapped his head around and lunged for Broly again. But Broly was ready with another piece, which he flung straight into Ba's throat. Again and again Ba attacked, and each time Broly scored a perfect shot with another piece of food. And though the dust was thick from the speed of their movements, Cheelai could see the white flash of Broly's teeth next to Ba's. He was smiling, bigger than she'd ever seen. "Of course," she thought. This was similar to how they used to train. Cheelai couldn't help but smile, too, watching Broly swoop nimbly in and out of Ba's reach, purposefully letting each snap of Ba's teeth narrowly avoid him. And then, Broly dropped the bag and it fluttered to the ground. The food was gone.

Ba watched the bag float down and land on his fur. Then his eyes locked on Broly, his jaw opened wide, and he lunged. And this time Broly did not move. He relaxed his body and watched the teeth fly towards him. Cheelai shut her eyes tight against the oncoming gale, pebbles and dust bouncing over her face. And when Cheelai opened her eyes, she saw Broly right where he'd frozen, with Ba's nose inches from his. The nose was twitching. Ba's neck began to snake around Broly, nose aquiver as he sniffed him up and down. When Ba got to Broly's back, he breathed especially deep, and then began sniffing the air. Then lightning fast, his head snapped around and his great yellow eyes locked straight onto Cheelai. The creature inhaled a great breath, and the air split with a deafening roar.

"BAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Cheelai shrieked and covered her ears, ducking back behind the rock at the powerful sound before she remembered she was out of his attack range. When she peeked back out, the Beast ignored her, taking one more deep sniff of Broly's scent before relaxing and settling back on its neck.

"BA," it barked. "BAAAAAA!!!!"

Broly then sucked in his breath, and Cheelai covered her ears just in time as Broly roared back, just as loud!

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"BAAAAAAA!"

Broly let himself drop from the sky, flopping down on the Vampa Beast's fur. Then the Saiyan threw his head back and began to laugh. It rang out through the surrounding scenery, clear and joyful, echoing in Cheelai's ears like the sound of a bell.

A lump formed in Cheelai's throat and tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. This was the first time she'd heard the Saiyan truly laugh. He was usually so stoic, so unlike the jovial Goku, and when he did laugh it was little more than a chuckle. But what she heard ring out now was the laughter of a child: jubilant, innocent, and ecstatic with relief. 

Ba moved his head closer to Broly, huge teeth bared, and Broly held out his hand. Ba pressed his head to it, and Cheelai's heart squeezed hard in her chest as she saw the Saiyan sniffle and wipe at his own eyes. Cheelai clutched her hands into the front of her shirt, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart as she witnessed Broly happier than she'd ever seen him before. 

•••

"You were right, Cheelai! You were right to try! I did not think Ba would accept me! He liked the food! And he sparred with me, like he did before father hurt him! It was just like when I was a child!"

Cheelai clutched Broly's neck, grinning stupidly as she listened to him enthusiastically recount the tale she had just witnessed.

"I'm so happy for you, Broly, truly! It went exactly as you'd hoped!"

"Yes! Better than my hopes!

Broly had not stopped grinning the entire time they'd been flying. 

"I did not know that Ba would smell you. On my back," he told Cheelai. "It is good you hid from him. He knew then that you would not threaten him."

"Oh wow, I hadn't even thought of that. I was just startled," Cheelai chuckled. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Perhaps he could tell that we were friends."

"Yeah. Maybe he could."

Cheelai rested her forehead on Broly's neck, bubbling with warm contentment. She turned her head and saw the tip of Ba's ear, flapping like a cape around Broly's waist. The glow inside her turned bittersweet. 

"You know," Cheelai thought aloud, "I'll bet Ba trusted you again because this is the first time he didn't smell your father on you, since the incident."

Broly was quiet for several moments, and Cheelai began to worry she had upset him. But then Broly said, "That is true. I never thought how Father's scent must have hurt him." 

He moved a fist from his side to scrub at his eyes. Cheelai pressed her cheek to him in an attempt at comfort. 

"If not for your suggestion, I would not have gone back." Broly turned his head to look at Cheelai and formed her "ok" sign with his hand. "I am grateful, Cheelai. Thank you."

Cheelai felt her face heat up and shifted her gaze away from the Saiyan's. "Of course, Broly." She smiled at his shoulder. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Broly's head abruptly snapped up and Cheelai nearly flew off the Saiyan's back as he plunged down out of the sky.

"Woah! Broly, what-"

Broly leveled out near the ground and sped forward, causing sand to billow out around them. 

"What's happening?"

Ignoring Cheelai's question, Broly frantically scanned the area. Cheelai locked her arms in a chokehold around his neck, still nearly falling off as Broly veered sharply to the left and alighted inside the mouth of a cave. He set Cheelai down well inside the entrance and ran back to scan the terrain. 

Cheelai panted on the ground, adrenaline coursing through her. She tried again, voice a bit shaky.

"Broly, what's going on?"

"A storm is coming. Very dangerous."

"What?" Cheelai followed him, nearing the mouth of the cave. "It looks completely clear!"

Broly's arm moved into her path, his hand resting on her stomach to stop her.

"Stay back. It is dangerous."

Cheelai peered around the bend of the cave entrance. She recognized the area. Several landmarks revealed they weren't far from their own cave. 

"We were almost home, Broly! It can't be more than five minutes away. Can't we just…" 

She took half a step towards the cave mouth. The next thing she knew, Broly's huge arm caught her in the stomach and flung her backward into the cave. 

"Hey!" 

She coughed, nearly winded by the blow, and stared dumbfounded up at Broly. Her eyes widened as he leapt backward to land in front of her, crouching with his arms flung out protectively. Cheelai felt the brief current of a breeze around him, and in the next instant the view outside seemed to explode. The gentle gust erupted into tumultuous wind that spiraled the sand into huge thick columns, almost like tornados. The twisters sent waves of sand and rock cascading into one another, forming a thick choking cloud in seconds that made it impossible to see beyond their standing point. 

Sand began to fly into the cave entrance, bouncing violently off the walls. A small Vampa Beetle was whisked in as well, hitting the wall and spinning to land beside the stunned Cheelai. It scrambled up with a hiss and opened its jaws, preparing to launch its dagger-like tongue, but Broly snapped its neck with a single stroke of his hand. He swept up its carcass along with Cheelai and ran them around a small bend in the cave to safety. 

From the looks of things, the place was an abandoned Vampa Beetle nest, one that the creatures had vacated after it got too small. Once they were sheltered, Broly set Cheelai down and handed her the canteens. 

"Drink."

Cheelai vacantly complied as Broly tossed the beetle next to a mass of shedded husks. He gathered a few of the discarded shells into a pile and fired a small ki blast from his finger to set them alight, illuminating the dark space. Cheelai sat in its warmth and caught her breath. She ruffled a hand through her hair, shaking out the grains of sand she'd accumulated. 

"Okay, yeah, too dangerous. Got it!"

She stood up in a daze and walked over to Broly.

"Thank you," she said, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I doubted you."

Reaching for her communicator, she didn't see Broly blush and gently touch the spot with his fingertips. Cheelai punched in Lemo's contact. Thankfully it still had a decent signal and Lemo picked up right away.

"Oh my God, Cheelai! It just got crazy outside! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, Broly found shelter in time. It was like he felt something in the air...like he could sense the storm coming."

"Well, that makes sense; he's lived here his whole life. But he could have warned us that there were storms like this," Lemo cried, exasperated. "Who knows what other natural disasters happen on Vampa! There's only so much an old man can take!" He sighed. "Does he know how long this is gonna last?"

Cheelai turned to Broly, who was adding more beetle shells to the fire.

"Broly, how long do these sand storms usually last?"

Broly got up and listened for a moment before sitting back down beside the flames. "This one is moderate. It will last at least two hours, probably more."

"Wha-?" Cheelai sighed and turned back to her communicator. "Great. Looks like we're not getting home by sundown after all. And we were so close, too!" She huffed and settled her chin in her hand. "Well, take care of the place, Lemo. We'll be camping in this cave for the night."  
She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Serves you right for not carrying a capsule," Lemo chastised.

"Good night, Lemo!"

Cheelai stuck her tongue out at him, but flashed a small smile before ending the call.

"Thanks for the fire, Broly," Cheelai said, sitting down beside him and kicking off her boots. "That sand really blocks out every bit of light, doesn't it?"

Broly nodded stoicly. He pulled a leg off the Vampa beetle carcass and offered it to Cheelai. Cheelai had been too taken aback by their situation to realize how hungry she was. 

"Ugh... thanks."

She wrinkled her nose and bit into the sour squishy meat, forcing herself to swallow it.

"Yep, just as I remember it..." she grimaced. She took a swig of water to wash the taste away. 

"Cheelai..."

"Sorry Broly, I do appreciate it, really."

"No, not that."

Cheelai looked up to find a familiar pensive look, the kind he now got whenever he encountered something new, something he wasn't used to.

"What is it, Broly?"

"That..." He pointed to his cheek, then to her lips. "What was that?"

Oh.

•••

It was during their second night on Vampa that Cheelai had bolted awake as a piercing, animal howl tore through the night. For a moment she thought she might have imagined it, a nightmare from the ordeal back on the ice continent. Then she broke out in a cold sweat as it sounded again. 

"Broly!"

Cheelai knew full well that this could be the events of that day repeating themselves, but despite what danger there could be when she reached him, there was no way she'd let him go through that alone. Not again. Broly's cries ripped her from her bed and sent her tearing down the hall toward his room. 

She had to catch herself on his door frame as she skidded to a stop. Thankfully Broly never closed his door or she would've crashed right into it. Cheelai stepped softly into the room, her bare feet making no sound on the rug. She found Broly curled up in a ball on the floor at the foot of his bed. His back was to her, his face buried in his hands, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He hadn't even realized she was there, despite the racket her footsteps had made. 

Cheelai fought to find words of comfort, but she had none for what he must be feeling. The situation had been terrifying enough for her and Lemo, and they had been mere bystanders. Broly had been forced into a fight by his father, then had seen him killed in the turmoil that followed. There would be no words in the world that could possibly ease Broly's grief right now. Cheelai knew that, and so she opted instead for the only other form of comfort she could think of. She lowered herself to the floor beside Broly and wrapped him in her arms. The result broke her heart in two. 

A burst of energy exploded from Broly and Cheelai was knocked back as he sprung to his feet. Broly whirled around, eyes blazing, and lunged for her. Cheelai didn't have time to make a sound, but Broly's hand froze centimeters from her throat as recognition flashed into his eyes. There they both stood for a moment in stunned silence. Tears dripped from Broly's staggered face like rain from a statue, the aggression in his eyes quickly replaced with horror as it dawned on him what he had almost done. 

Broly collapsed to the floor again, his hands tangling in his hair and apologies tearing from his throat.

"Cheelai...! I- I'm s-sorry....!"

Cheelai's heart still hammered in her chest, adrenaline like bolts of lightning pulsing through her. The horror in Broly's eyes showed her that if he hadn't seen her in time, she would surely be dead right now, neck snapped in an instant. But Cheelai was not afraid. She felt only sorrow. Her heart wept for him as she became painfully aware that Broly had never in his life felt the warmth of an embrace. To him, any unseen touch, no matter how gentle, was an attack. 

Cheelai stood slowly, carefully, trying to stop her shaking. Taking small steps towards him, she gently shushed his apologies. 

"It's okay, Broly," she said softly. "It's okay. 

Broly shook his head, his muscles still tense, his eyes shut tight. "It is not! I could've…."

"I'm going to put my arms around you again, Broly," Cheelai said. "This is not an attack. It's called a hug."

"A hug..." came his whisper back. His voice was thick and raspy from crying. "What...why..." 

His voice broke and Cheelai stepped forward, the final step to close the distance between them.

"To comfort," she said as she laid her hands on his shoulders. "To help."

Even on his knees, the Saiyan was still nearly a head taller than Cheelai. Raising slightly on her toes, she wrapped her arms loosely around Broly's hunched shoulders and Broly let her pull him closer. Cheelai gulped against the lump in her throat to continue speaking. 

"Hugs are how friends can help, even when.. even when they know they can't take the sadness away..."

Cheelai felt Broly shift against her. Her heart fluttered when she felt his hands settle hesitantly against her back.

"It's to show that I care about you, Broly. I'm here," she whispered. Tears stung her eyes. "You don't have to do this alone."

A ragged breath shook loose from Broly, and with it he began to sob. Great, chest-heaving, shoulder-shaking sobs that tore right to Cheelai's core. As tenderly as she could, Cheelai tightened her grip on Broly as his shaking hands clenched themselves in her shirt, as his head came to rest on her shoulder and his tears soaked through the fabric. She rested her cheek against him, her face buried in his hair, and she held him until dawn peered through the blinds. 

•••

"Oh," Cheelai said, momentarily distracted by the memory. "That was a kiss, Broly."

"A kiss?"

"Yes. You've... never had a kiss before, have you," she asked softly, knowing the answer.

"I have never had a kiss." Broly confirmed. "What is a kiss for?"

Cheelai thought about it.

"It's something people do to show affection," she decided. "To show that you love someone."

"Love..."

Broly repeated the word, strong evidence that this was the first time he was hearing it, and this one tore at Cheelai's heart.

Cheelai had grown used to explaining foreign words and concepts to Broly. Most of them brought amusement, like when he'd had his first taste of chocolate. Some brought utter disbelief, like his initial lack of knowledge on personal hygiene. This one, though. This one threw cold water on Cheelai. She couldn't imagine growing up without ever being told you were loved. Cheelai had no doubt that Broly's father, Paragus, had never once shown his son even a hint of affection. Instead, he had fitted Broly with a shock collar and used him as a weapon. 

"Love. Okay, this one's tough." Cheelai pinched her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see, how do I explain this....?" 

Broly waited patiently in silence as Cheelai stared absently into the fire, trying to condense a lifetime of love into a definition.

"Well, there are two types of love I guess," she said finally. "But for the one I'm talking about, when you feel it, it just makes your heart feel happy and warm." She folded both hands over hers.

Broly put his hand over his heart, too. He ran his other hand across the pelt around his waist and smiled.

"Like Ba."

Cheelai smiled, too, as the image of their reunion graced her mind's eye. "Yes, exactly. What you feel for your friend, that happiness when you're with Ba, that's it. That's love."

As Broly stared at the pelt, Cheelai elaborated. "Loving someone also means that you feel sad or angry if any harm comes to them, or if you can't be together," Cheelai said quietly. "Like Ba, and...like your father, too," she added reluctantly. "Love makes you want to protect."

Broly smiled, his eyes sad. "I understand." When he looked up at Cheelai, his gaze softened. "With you, and with Lemo, I feel love."

Cheelai's heart skipped a beat when she looked into his eyes, soft and genuine and just a little melancholy. 

She remembered the first day they'd met, when some Frieza Force creep had tried hitting on her in the lunchroom and Broly had come to her aid.

"You got a problem," the guy had spat at him. 

"I do."

That was all Broly had said, but Cheelai had felt the anger in his voice, as well as his strong desire to defend her. It had seemed to crackle in the air. She hadn't known it then, but now she knew without a doubt. He had been ready to glow for her. He would have lost control, for someone he'd only known for a handful of hours. 

A small smile touched her lips and warmth rose into her cheeks as she said, "I...We feel it for you, too, Broly."

The Saiyan smiled and ran his hands over Ba's ear again, turning the new word over and over in his mind. Then he bowed his head to Cheelai and attempted to form her "ok" sign again. 

"Thank you for explaining to me."

"You know it's no problem, Broly," Cheelai laughed. "I'm happy to explain anything."

The storm raged on outside, sand pinging against the walls of the cave just around the bend. Cheelai's stomach complained as she thought about the dinner Lemo had prepared. She took another reluctant bite of her beetle leg, washing it down with too much water. It was probably already packed up as leftovers for tomorrow. Lemo certainly couldn't finish it all himself. The way Broly ate they always had to make three times as much.

"What is two?"

"Huh?" Cheelai asked, her attention pulled from her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Cheelai said there are two loves. One is like Ba, like friends." He gestured between them. "I understand. But what is two?"

"Oh...well.." Cheelai blushed. "It's...a bit awkward to explain. I probably shouldn't be the one to explain it to you..." 

Crap. Cheelai groaned internally at what she'd gotten herself into. She didn't suppose it could wait until tomorrow. Once Broly had his mind on something it was hard to redirect him. She wished she had Lemo around for support, but honestly he'd probably kill her if she dumped "the talk" on him. 

"Ahhh, okay," she conceded. "Well...let's see." 

She stalled as she tried to think how she'd explain it to a child. When two people love each other...no, no, that'd be stupid. 

"Gah, well, two is...a different kind of love that you feel towards...uhh, people who are extra special to you."

She scratched her head and gritted her teeth in an awkward smile. 

"Special people?" Broly repeated. "Okay. How do I know who is special?"

"Well, I mean... hang on..." She furrowed her brow, trying to think. Broly looked confused. She'd never had this much trouble explaining something before. 

"Okay, two is for people who, when you're near them, or when they kiss you or, or touch you... they make you feel kind of.." 

She gritted her teeth again and looked away. "They make you..hot. In...specific places," she told the cave wall. 

"What places?"

"Well, in here, for one," she dodged, pointing to her chest. "Your heart will pump faster and your blood will feel hot in your body. And it will rush to your face, making you blush," she said, pointing to her cheeks.

"And, it will also rush to..." She forced herself to continue, still not looking at him. Biology, it's just simple biology. "...down here."

Cheelai pointed and in her peripheral she saw Broly's eyes widen. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but... she was sure his face was as red as hers. 

It was quiet for a moment. Cheelai adjusted her gaze back to Broly. He looked like he was thinking hard. 

"I have felt that hot feeling," he said finally, shifting awkwardly. "By myself. That is the other love?"

Oh, fudge. Cheelai screamed internally. There was no way her face was going back to green after this. "Well, in a way, but no, um... because, there's a difference between love and.. and that."

She bit her lip and tried to find the right words. "You can feel.. frustrated without actually being in love."

Cheelai was sure she was making an absolute fool of herself, but Broly's eyes were still locked on her. He was hanging on her every word and it was making her want to die a little bit.

"So, when a person makes you... want to do...that..." she continued, her voice shrinking, "then that's called attraction. Specifically sexual attraction. That means you desire them...sexually." 

Crap, you can't use the word as the definition, Cheelai, she chastised herself. "Okay, and that means that you..desire that person. In the same way you desire to...do that, with yourself." 

"And that feeling of desire is what can turn into love." Cheelai breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! She brought her eyes back cautiously to Broly. He was nodding, his gaze turned to the ground now. His brow was furrowed and Cheelai could see the wheels in his head turning.

"I threw a lot of information at you. Do you have any questions, Broly?"

To Cheelai's dismay, Broly nodded. 

"Okay. What are you thinking?"

Broly's fingers were intertwined in his lap. His knuckles turned white as he began to speak. 

"When Cheelai kissed me....I felt it." He met her eyes. "The hot...atrack-shon."

Cheelai blinked, then her mouth fell open before she could stop it.

"Eh- W-what??"

Cheelai's hands flew to her face in an attempt to hide her shock. Broly seemed startled by her reaction.

"I- I mean, um.... okay..." Cheelai tried to calm down. "T-that's okay. I mean, I did kiss you. I'm sorry." 

Was she sorry? She could feel her pulse in her ears as she tried to calm her heartbeat. Broly continued speaking, paying no mind to Cheelai's apology.

"How will I know, if it's one or two?"

Cheelai's heart was hammering now and she could no longer meet Broly's gaze as he asked his question. 

"What do you mean," she asked the floor, all composure she'd been clinging to now long gone. 

In her peripheral, she saw Broly place a hand on his chest. 

"I feel happy and warm with Cheelai. That is one." His hand curled shut. "But the kiss made me feel...dee-zire." He fumbled over the new word. "And that is two. I have both, so which love is correct?" He looked at her. "One or two?"

"Ah....I see." She glanced up at him. "I'm not sure, Broly."

Her embarrassment was gone now, replaced instead with an awful guilt for confusing him like this. Their conversations about new concepts rarely took this long. This was the first one that was this deep, this complex. She took a long, slow breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"I suppose you can, or.. maybe you should feel both, with the person you love," Cheelai said finally. "I think, a healthy relationship needs that warmth and trust that comes from friendship, partnered with that desire to be as close as possible to the person you care about." 

Cheelai paused briefly and thought for a moment. 

"But, maybe that's just me projecting my own feelings," she said softly. "Only you can know exactly what you're feeling, Broly."

Broly nodded pensively at that, characteristically quiet again. The silence in the wake of their conversation left behind a strange melancholy in Cheelai, and she hated it. She stared at the fire, trying to convince herself it wasn't there eating away at her, but there is was still. 

And then Broly spoke.

"Cheelai, will you..try again?"

Cheelai looked up at him, blinking away the melancholy that had leaked into her eyes. Something flickered in Broly's, replacing his earlier contemplation.

"Try explaining it again?"

Broly shook his head, looking her straight in the eyes, and Cheelai realized that what she saw on his face was resolve.

"Try the kiss again."

Though his face was stoic as usual, his voice was bold and curious. Cheelai exhaled shakily. Broly's resolve was contagious. She nodded. 

"Okay."

Cheelai rose to her feet and approached him. Broly closed his eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. While her kiss before had been spontaneous, just a quick peck, this one was deliberate, and whether Cheelai meant it to or not, it lingered.

Broly drew a long slow breath, in and out through his nose.

"Okay," he said decisively. "That is one."

Cheelai's heart began to pound as he opened his eyes and looked at her determinedly.

"What is two?"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheelai begins to acknowledge her feelings as her talk with Broly leads further education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this fic really earns its mature rating. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Cheelai took a steadying breath, but her voice still shook when it came out. Let's see if she had this right. 

"So, y-you'd like me to show you the second kind as well? How...those in love might kiss?"

Broly nodded. 

"I would."

Conflicting feelings battling inside her. On one end, Broly was a strong, rugged, and handsome man, and Cheelai would be lying if she said she'd never thought about kissing him before. On the other, he was a total innocent, and Cheelai would never forgive herself if she thought for any moment she had taken advantage of him. 

But he had asked, hadn't he? She'd made absolutely sure that there were no miscommunications, and he had given her his full consent. And despite his innocence, he was a sexually mature adult.

"Alright, Broly," she decided. "I'll show you."

Broly sat in a seemingly relaxed position by the fire, his ankles loosely crossed and his hands resting on his thighs, but Cheelai could tell he was on guard. Cheelai steeled her resolve and stepped into the space between Broly's legs, putting her hands on his shoulders. Broly swallowed, his eyes widening with anticipation.

Cheelai's heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Broly's lips. 

Then she couldn't help but giggle. Cheelai knew his senses were on high alert, but the minute their lips had made contact, Broly had gone rigid. Cheelai pulled back from him and had to stifle stronger laughter at his face. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were like saucers.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Broly!" Cheelai said, letting a giggle bubble forth. "You're just so tense! Loosen up a little!"

Her joyful noise seemed to shake Broly out of his stupor and he visibly relaxed. He smiled back at her with a slight "haha" of his own as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Would you like to try again?" she asked, the tension now broken. 

Broly nodded. 

"Alright then. You don't have to be so still, you know. You can kiss me back."

Broly gave her a nervous smile.

"How do I kiss back?"

Cheelai's heart melted. She gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. 

"Just do what I do."

•••

Cheelai leaned in again, nuzzling her nose across Broly's. He breathed a small sound of surprise, opening his mouth just a little, and Cheelai took this chance to slot their lips together. 

The crackle of the fire faded into the background and time seemed to slow as her eyes fell closed. Cheelai's heart leapt hard in her chest as Broly's mouth began to move in response to hers. His lips were like velvet. They seemed to envelop her.

In the soft darkness of the kiss, Cheelai's hands felt their way down to Broly's chest, sliding over the sculpted muscle. Her fingers danced over the distinctive scar on his right pectoral, her thumb flicking across the bud of his nipple. Broly breathed a shuddering breath that tickled her nose, eliciting a similar sound from Cheelai. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it gently, tracing it with her tongue. When she released it her tongue wandered up, easing his lips apart and begging him to meet her. Broly complied, his tongue flicking nervously against hers. Cheelai encouraged him by pressing deeper, and electricity flew up her spine when Broly moaned in response. 

Broly's hands found their way to her waist and Cheelai shivered as one slid up her back. Moving on their own, Cheelai's hands slid back up Broly's chest, around the back of his neck, into his hair. Cheelai felt Broly's hands begin to explore her body and she didn't stop him. The fingers of one hand traced her face. Sliding up from under her chin he stroked a thumb over her cheekbone, fingers curling up through her hair and behind her ear, then tickling down the back of her neck. His hand on her back trailed to her side, his thumb stroking her belly. Cheelai's stomach jumped as it travelled up and grazed the underside of her breast. 

At the small moan she was unable to stifle, Broly's hands grew bolder. The other found its way to her chest as well and Cheelai gasped as his fingers slid up, tracing around her breasts and gliding over her nipples before finally giving each one a tentative squeeze. Even through two layers of clothing, his touch made her mind fog over and crave more. She wanted him to touch her, really touch her. She wanted to touch him. 

When they finally broke apart, Cheelai's eyelids fluttered open to take in Broly before her. The heat in his eyes was dark and intense. Sweat shone on his face and neck and he was breathing heavily. Cheelai was too. Her gaze wandered down from his eyes to his body, down his chest, and then a bit further despite her attempts to resist. What she saw there made a confetti popper go off in her stomach.

The stretchy material of Broly's pants didn't leave much to the imagination to begin with, and now Broly was noticeably hard, erection pressing eagerly against its restraints. 

Broly followed her gaze and his eyes grew wide. He grabbed Cheelai's shoulders and moved her away from him so quickly that she almost fell backward. Broly made sure she was steady before quickly rearranging himself on the floor. Realization crashed over Cheelai. He was trying to hide what she had seen.

Now it was Broly who couldn't meet her eyes. 

"Gahh...I am sorry, Cheelai," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I must, I must go somewhere else! Or you must wait somewhere....but the storm! There is nowhere..."

He made such a frustrated sound that Cheelai felt guilt wash over her. 

"Broly, it's alright..."

"No! Father says...said, when this happens I must go be alone. Where no one can see!"

Cheelai cursed herself for always acting on every impulse, for letting her own desires bypass her better judgment. Lemo's voice scolded her in her head. 

"Look what you've done now, Cheelai! If you had any shred of self-control...!"

"I know, I know," Cheelai responded to both of them. She took a steadying breath and stepped toward the Saiyan.

"Broly, I understand that's what your father taught you, and yes, that's normally what you should do." 

She put her hand on his shoulder, trying not to look down. She didn't want to cause him any further shame. Broly shivered at the touch, arms locked around his knees, eyes still closed. 

"But there's no other room to go to right now. There's no other place you can fly to," Cheelai said softly. "Broly, I...I don't want you to be this frustrated because of me." She stepped back. "I'll wait over there and you can... take care of it. Okay?"

Broly opened his eyes and looked up at her, the crease between his eyes relaxing slightly.

"It is... okay?"

Cheelai swallowed and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Yes, Broly, it's okay."

•••

When she said she'd wait, Cheelai had meant at the farthest end of the cave with her back turned. But before Cheelai could act, Broly was already moving. With remarkable speed, he untied Ba's ear from around his waist and draped it around his bare shoulders. Before Cheelai could take more than two steps back, he had kicked off his boots and was shucking off his pants, zero hint of his earlier apprehension. In an instant he was naked from the waist down. Cheelai went wide-eyed as his erection sprang free and she found herself frozen in place, unable to turn away. 

The three of them shared a bathroom in their small capsule house, and as Broly was unfamiliar with locks, Cheelai had once caught an accidental glimpse of his ass in the shower. She was ashamed to say she'd stared for more than a moment and had fantasized several times about seeing more. His dick put all her fantasies to shame. She devoured him with her eyes, taking in every little detail. It didn't seem to matter to Broly that she could see him. Without a second thought, he wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. His other arm moved behind him to support himself as his head fell back, his eyes closed, and he sighed with pleasure.

After her moment of shock, the first clear, clean thought to come to Cheelai's mind was, "He's so trusting." She stared at his face; his expression was so at-ease, especially when compared to his earlier tension. Cheelai thought about what she'd said to him: "It's okay." 

If she were in his position, beyond being too embarrassed to accept the invitation, she would also certainly worry about the other party's intentions or ulterior motives. But for Broly, none of those anxieties or social stigmas existed. This was a man who had never been hurt by lies, rumors, or cruel laughter. Cheelai had said "it's okay," so he trusted that it truly was. He wasn't deterred by the fact that she was still standing there, hadn't even asked her to look away. But as Broly pumped his hand faster and her eyes wandered towards it, Cheelai began to wonder: did she have ulterior motives?

Quickly Cheelai turned her back to the scene and began to distance herself. "Sorry, I'll give you some privacy," she sputtered, tripping over the canteens in her hurry.

"Cheelai."

Broly's voice stopped her. 

"Yes, Broly?" She tried to keep her voice light, letting him know nothing was wrong.

"Stay."

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned back and saw his flushed face gazing at her. She felt blood rush to her cheeks at the look he was giving her. Her words caught in her throat as she tried to reply. 

"A-are you sure? You want me to..."

"Yes," Broly said, giving her an honest smile. "It is okay."

Cheelai could only nod. "Okay," she thought to herself. She sat down stiffly beside the fire again, and because he'd said it was okay, she tried letting herself believe it. As she watched Broly go to work on himself, she felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed hard. Her eyes flickered from one part of him to the next, not daring to linger too long. Her heart skipped when she raised her eyes and found his devouring her.

"Cheelai..." he murmured, eyes half-lidded, voice husky. 

Her self-control shattered. 

"Broly?"

Broly opened his eyes and Cheelai met them. 

"May I kiss you?"

Without a word or a halt in his motions, he nodded. Cheelai stood up and moved in closer. She felt her stomach flutter as she leaned in, pressing lightly against his chest. Broly tilted his head down for her as she'd taught him, and Cheelai planted a soft kiss on his lips. They opened in response this time and Cheelai gently sucked his bottom lip again before moving her tongue. His met hers tenderly and a soft moan rumbled in his throat, almost like a purr. Cheelai let her tongue delve deeper and solicited another sound of pleasure in response. 

Broly's unoccupied hand came up to touch her face. Cheelai shivered as his fingers brushed behind her ear, tickling her with their gentle caress. Cheelai grew bolder, grazing his lips with her teeth. Broly growled appreciatively as her fingernails traced up the back of his neck and she nuzzled down to kiss the side of his throat, sucking and nipping at the salty skin. When Cheelai abruptly pulled away, Broly whined in protest.

"Cheelai..."

"Broly, may I help you?"

"H-help me?"

He was panting with want, making Cheelai's desire to assist him even stronger. 

"May I kiss you... here?"

She gestured to his erection, and Broly's eyes widened with a mixture of confusion and caution.

"No teeth," Cheelai assured him. "And if you don't like it, I'll stop." Cheelai blushed but held his gaze. "Is it okay?"

Broly swallowed, then gave a stiff nod.

"Okay."

•••

Cheelai crouched down between Broly's knees and pressed lightly on his thighs, coaxing them to open wider for her. She swallowed hard as she knelt down before him. She ran her hands up Broly's inner thighs, hoping he couldn't feel her shaking. When she reached his groin, she gently took his hand away from his cock and replaced it with both of hers. Broly let out a shaky breath as she wrapped him in her palms. He twitched under her touch. Encouraged, Cheelai leaned in closer. She exhaled, sending a rush of warm breath over the Saiyan's flushed skin. Broly let out a whimper of anticipation, and that was about all Cheelai could take. As she welcomed the weeping tip into her mouth, Broly gasped sharply, and he jumped at the first flick of her tongue.

"Ah! Aahhh!" 

He cried out with pleasure and his hand flew to Cheelai's head. Cheelai pulled her mouth off of him. 

"Don't push me, Broly," she said gently. "You can touch me, but don't push." She felt his touch grow lighter. 

Cheelai spat into her palm as gracefully as she could and wrapped her hand around Broly's cock, coating his length with lubricant. She bit her lip as Broly moaned at the pressure of her strokes. Swiping her thumb over the tip elicited more delicious gasps. Lowering her mouth again, Cheelai circled her tongue once around the flushed head and licked down his full length before accepting him back into her mouth. Broly buried his fingers in her hair and his hand shook with restraint. Cheelai took him in deeper, trying to accommodate his desires. He made the most beautiful noises in response. 

"Aaahh....ngh....hahh..."

Cheelai was amazed at the sounds he made. He didn't try to hold them back at all, his cries open-mouthed and wanton. Cheelai couldn't help but watch him as she continued her movements. His head lolled back at the sensations coursing through him. The hand on Cheelai's head moved to her shoulder and squeezed. Cheelai took Broly's length in as far as she could, wrapping one hand around what she could not accommodate and gently teasing his balls with her other hand. Broly gasped loudly.

"Gahhh...Ch-Cheelai…!"

His hips bucked upward and Cheelai made a surprised sound around his cock as it hit her throat. She saw Broly open his eyes. They were hazy, unfocused with pleasure, but she saw concern in them at the sound she'd made. Rather than stop and worry him, Cheelai laid both her palms against Broly's inner thighs. When she felt him about to buck again, she pressed down to keep him in place.

"Oh…" Broly choked out a sound of understanding and Cheelai saw him nod. Cheelai then moved one of her hands from his thigh. She slowly drew her mouth off his cock, replacing it with her hand. As she stroked him, she moved her mouth down to his balls. She took one carefully into her mouth, sucking it gently and running her tongue over the sensitive skin. She listened to his panting breaths, eager to elicit more from him. She couldn't see Broly's face as she moved to tend to the other side, but she felt his hand meet the one still on his thigh. Her heart skipped as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Cheelai…"

Caressing Broly with her lips and tongue, she kissed up the length of his shaft and dipped her tongue into the divot at the base of the head. 

"Nngh....Cheelai...th-there!"

Following his cues, Cheelai swirled her tongue once around his tip, then closed her lips around him to lap again at the sensitive underside. Cheelai could feel him quivering from her ministrations.

As they continued, it grew dark outside and the fire began to die, but neither took any notice. Broly was beginning to pant hard now, and Cheelai could feel his balls tightening beneath her fingers. She changed her movements to long, deep bobs of her head, swallowing as much of his length as she could while running her tongue along the underside. Broly's cries grew louder, more urgent, making heat pool in Cheelai's stomach and urging her to go faster, deeper, to devour him entirely. 

"Ahhhh, Ch-Cheelai, it's….now…!

As the last embers of the fire began to burn out, Broly grabbed her shoulders and came hard, keening as he shook with the force of his orgasm. Cheelai locked her lips around him and caught the hot strands on her tongue, swallowing everything before releasing him. 

She raised her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and in the faint glow of the embers Broly's gaze met with hers. She had no word for what she saw in his eyes, but it was soft and warm and gentle. As she beheld him, shaking and breathless before her, she felt no trace of her earlier guilt. Instead, she felt proud of what she'd been able to do for him, and fortunate beyond measure to have been his first.

He gave her a sleepy smile and leaned back against the cave wall. His eyes drifted closed. After only a brief hesitation, Cheelai felt her way over to him in the dim light, coming to nestle against him in the dark. He didn't stir as she laid her head on his chest. She felt it rise and fall, listening as his breathing evened and slowed, her mind a haze of satisfaction and desire.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Cheelai moved to take care of her own need. Her hand slipped beneath the waistband of her pants. She replayed everything in her mind as she rubbed herself in slow circles, and as heat began to build, she allowed her mind to wander. She pictured the Saiyan's cock as she slipped her fingers inside herself, imagined it was him stretching her, pounding her hard and deep. She bit her lip hard to stifle the sounds of pleasure threatening to come out as she worked her fingers, wishing she could allow herself to be as bold and unrestrained as Broly. 

She was reaching her peak quickly. She tried to slow her pace, to savor the pleasure from her fantasy, but Broly's face, hot and flushed from sex, appeared in her mind's eye and a choked cry escaped her lips as her orgasm came crashing down around her. Shaking and panting in its wake, she withdrew her hand and mentally kicked herself. She cast an anxious glance up to see if she'd woken Broly. To her chagrin, she found his eyes trained on her. When he smiled knowingly at her, Cheelai's cheeks flushed hot with shame. 

"Broly! I- I, ah..."

But Broly didn't say anything. The look on his face did not change: his eyes were nodding, sleepy and content, and his small smile was unwavering. 

"I love you, Cheelai," he said. "One and two." 

With that, his eyes fell closed again. His arm curled around her and his breathing slowed and deepened. He soon began to snore softly.

Cheelai lay there against him in stunned silence, frozen in his embrace. Then a warm ember fluttered alight in her chest. Her heartbeat carried it outward, waking the butterflies in her stomach. The buoyant light grew larger and brighter, spreading throughout her body, causing her to tingle all the way down to the tips of her toes. When Cheelai beamed, it lit up the night. She settled into Broly's embrace and brought her hand up to lay on his chest, drowsily tracing the X-shaped scar as his heartbeat soothed her restless mind. As her eyes fell shut, she breathed her confession into the dark. 

"I love you, too, Broly," she whispered. "One and two."


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly and Cheelai return home and Lemo gets a surprise! XD

"There you guys are! You idiots, I was so worried about you!"

"Hi, Lemo! We're fine! Glad you missed us," Cheelai smiled. 

As Cheelai was about to head inside for breakfast, Broly approached Lemo, and to both their surprise, embraced him in a crushing bear hug that lifted him off the ground. 

"H-hey buddy," Lemo gasped, weakly patting the Saiyan's shoulder. "Good to see ya, too!"

Then Cheelai's mouth fell open. Rather than set Lemo down, Broly instead swept the man up into a bridal carry. Before either Lemo or Cheelai could say a word, Broly planted a huge kiss directly on the man's lips. 

Cheelai snorted and clamped her hand over her mouth as Broly set the spluttering Lemo down, thought for a moment, and then said decisively, "Just one."

Cheelai collapsed in a hysterical heap, clutching her belly with laughter as Broly walked inside the house.

"Cheelai!!" Lemo yelled, "What the hell did you do??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! I had a lot of fun writing this fic. I think these two are so cute and I have more for them in the works. Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
